This invention relates to a surgical lancet for drawing blood for collection and analysis. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable one-use lancet for the drawing of blood.
In certain blood collection procedures, only a small amount of blood is necessary, which small amount may be procured through a lancing technique with a simple pinlike lance mounted in a plastic handle and used with a stabbing motion. However, the use of this pin-like device requires a certain amount of skill to aim and stab to the required depth. Too shallow of a stab will result in insufficient blood, while too deep of a stab may cause excessive pain. In addition, the lancing device should be sterile and easy to use. Thus, a single use, disposable lancing device holds attraction as it would avoid the risk of cross-contamination and the possible spread of infectious disease from this source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved lancing device for lancing a finger or other skin area of the patient for the purpose of obtaining a blood sample.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a lancing device at a low cost to make single use and disposability possible.
Another object of the subject invention is a blood lancing device which operates with a positive action lancing movement.
The above objects are accomplished with the device of the subject invention which comprises essentially a V-shaped spring member having a coacting pair of arms. A lancing blade is carried in a transverse position on an upper arm and positioned for reciprocal movement through and away from an opening in the opposing arm. In use, the opening is positioned over a position of the finger and the lancing blade used to draw blood as will be described. A cocking device located about the opening interacts with and limits movement of the lancing blade by means of a catch member both before and after use. The outer end portions of the upper arm may be flexed outwardly into a cocked position, whereby the catch member rests on a pressure release member and is held there by engagement of the release member with the catch member. By applying downward pressure on the lancing blade arm, the outer flexible portion of the lancing blade arm is caused to flex outwardly, whereby the catch member disengages from the release member and the lancing blade is propelled downward through the opening to lance the skin underneath. Guide sidewalls on the catch member assure proper vertical movement of the lancing blade. The resiliency of the trigger arm immediately pulls the lancing blade back where further cocking and use may be prevented by interaction of the release member with the catch member.
Further objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from review of the following description, reference being made to the accompanying drawings in which,